


Here's to the Future

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Barry and Kara find their happy ending after many adventures together, with no catastrophe incoming, unlike Barry's last wedding.





	Here's to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I had to let it out. Hope you enjoy this one-shot and it is a part of THE DAR(H)K WAR saga with Barry and Kara getting wed and with no "Crisis on Earth-X" crap happening.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You are going to do such a great flower girl, sweetie." Laurel brushed her daughter's hair.

"Do you think Uncle Henry and Aunt Sara are ever going to get married, Mommy?"

"Well, I don't think so, Ashley. I mean, Aunt Sara has never been into that kind of a commitment and she also has to time travel often and you know that Uncle Henry hates when you ask him that question." Laurel teased.

"Since it's bad memories of Uncle Barry's first wedding." Oliver finished as he entered, finishing his tie.

"Oh." Ashley gapped. "Nazis?"

"Yup." Laurel said, popping the 'p' as her daughter didn't want to ask any further questions.

"And Aunt Nicole yelling at him?" Ashley added and Laurel giggled and Oliver tensed, remembering how furious Nicole was at Henry and Mia and Oliver, when it was all over.

"She yelled at the three of us for like an hour and she broke my nose and left a black eye on Henry because  _we_  were careless." Oliver remembered.

* * *

"OK, I steamed up your suit but don't try it on until you get there, OK?" Joe said as she showed Barry the ironed suit. "I'm gonna go pick Alex, Winn and James up and we're gonna drive to the island and then you and Ralph need to leave here in 15 minutes, otherwise Caitlin said she was going to kill you."

" _Kill me_?" Barry repeated.

"Her words, not mine." Joe said. "And she's very organized, she's not messing around today." They both looked at each other before Joe smiled with pride. "My boy. Barry Allen, getting married. My work here is done."

"I thought I was in love with Iris but…" Barry sighed.

"Sometimes it takes a while before you find  _the_  one." Joe said. "Barry Allen, getting finally married with the woman he loves, happily forever? My work here is done. I'm proud of you, Barr." He said with his eyes getting wet.

* * *

"You look awesome, buddy." Henry teased, finishing the tie on his nephew Riley before Sara entered with Mia and his sister Nicole and he whistled. "Wow, nice! There are my girls!"

"Ready to see Uncle Barry and Aunt Kara get married?" Sara teased as she knelt down to Riley, who nodded.

Nicole sighed. "Let's hope that it won't end like the last…"

"A-a-a-a-a. Don't jinx it or Kara or Barry are gonna kill us." Henry interrupted her before he got up. "Mia, get dressed!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "This better not end up like Barry's last wedding because I'm gonna kill him if the Na…"

"Don't jinx it!" Henry, Barbara, Nicole and Sara yelled in unison.

* * *

"Kara, you look amazing." Winn cheered as he and Alex were helping her with her dress in her room.

"Getting married, I am so proud of you." Alex said, smiling and holding back tears.

"I hope this will all have been worth it. The last time…" Kara sighed, remembering the invasion of Nazis.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Who knows, maybe it will go better this time." Winn shrugged. "And this time there will be no…"

"Winn, don't jinx it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Na..." Winn immediately covered his mouth as he realized that he almost blurted it out and Kara groaned and Alex wiped her face. "Oh, crap."

"Winn, you idiot. Now the wedding will  _definitely_  not end well." Alex grumbled.

"Well, technically I haven't said that yet." Winn protested.

"It is highly unlikely that superficial events, like invasion of assailants from another dimension, would happen and it is even more unlikely that an event, such as hostile Nazis from alternate Earth invading a wedding, would repeat twice." Brainy said and Alex and Kara rolled their eyes as Brainy jinxed it.

"You really don't know much about bad luck, do you?" Winn groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm not  _that_  superstitious, anyway." Kara said. "We've already been through Nazis crashing a wedding, what can be worse than that?"

* * *

"Hello?" Bruce picked up his phone and sighed. "I see."

"Is everything OK?" Oliver asked as Bruce lowered his phone, disappointed.

"Well, Hal had to take care of some Green Lantern business, Diana is looking for Cheetah in England, Arthur has some political stuff to take care of in Atlantis." Bruce explained.

"Well, pity." Oliver shrugged, drinking his champagne.

"I understand why no one invited Iris but I thought you and Felicity were friends. Laurel had Barbara as her plus one. And you have Roy?" Bruce questioned.

"I actually had a nightmare once, where Felicity screamed her way through his wedding and in the end, she and I were married but someone outed me as Green Arrow and I ended up in some kind of a Supermax because Team Arrow was fractured because of Felicity's idea." Oliver said quickly. "I know, weird dream but… I guess I didn't want to…"

"Take any chances and go with your gut, got it." Bruce nodded. "Well, it's your choice  _not_  to invite Felicity."

"She's not that bad but whenever I don't listen to my gut, regarding her, it doesn't end well." Oliver explained. "Where's the minister anyway?" He looked around.

"Good question." Bruce shrugged as he looked at his watch before his phone rang. "Hello?" He sighed in disappointment. "I see." He hung up. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Winn asked as he approached Bruce.

"The minister is not going to arrive and I think we'll have to postpone the wedding." Bruce muttered.

"Damn it." Oliver sighed. "Barry and Kara are going to be sad that no one's here to wed them."

"Actually, that may not be entirely true." Winn said as he pulled out his phone and showed Oliver and Bruce something. "There's this app on our Earth that I'm glad you guys have here too. If you click this button right here, you become an ordained minister instantly."

"Yeah, I remember that Felicity showed something like that at John's and Lyla's wedding." Oliver nodded.

"So, who will do the honors?" Bruce asked.

Winn tapped the phone and smiled. "Who better to wed the Fastest Man Alive and the Girl of Steel than a best friend?"

* * *

Cisco accompanied Barry to the altar as Alex brought Kara side-by-side, holding each other's arms as Winn cleared his throat, holding the Bible.

"So, we are gathered here to wed Bartholomew Allen and Kara Danvers in holy matrimony." Winn said. "Since this is my first time ever wedding two people in love, I'll try to be brief. Barry and Kara are among the best, amazing people any person is ever lucky to meet. Both of them possess extraordinary power and are able to bring the light even in the darkest days and both of them have a lot in common and I could talk all day about what they've been through but I think I better skip to the point. So, Barry Allen, do you want to marry Kara Danvers and do you vow to be loyal to her as a dutiful husband and be by her side, for all good and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, through better and worse, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Barry nodded.

"And Kara Danvers, do you want to marry Barry Allen and do you vow to be loyal to him as a dutiful wife and be by his side, for all good and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, through better and worse, until death do you apart?" Winn asked.

"I do." Kara smiled as they put the wedding rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power in me vested by the Internet and with God's everlasting blessing, I pronounce you both married. You may kiss the bride, Bar!" Winn cheered as Barry and Kara kissed each other, while everyone, especially James, Alex, Cisco, Ralph and Caitlin cheered and applauded.

Suddenly, a spaceship in form of a skull appeared in the sky, trapping everyone in the church in a dome…

* * *

_**Present, seven years later** _

"Now hold on a second." The boy interrupted Cisco. "Now you're just messing with me. I heard that one before. You're telling the story how Brainiac tried to steal Metropolis and Clark and Kara had to fight him and you're drawing from how the Nazis crashed Barry's first wedding."

"I… just didn't want to make it boring." Cisco protested.

"Come on, you know I can appreciate Kara's normal life too." The boy said.

"You know what, Superboy, I think you should go to bed now!" Cisco put the pillow on the boy's mouth.

"I'm not twelve anymore, Cisco!" Conner protested, laughing.

"Babysitting Clark's junior clone is so weird…" Barry whispered as he saw Cisco playing with Conner as Kara snickered.

"You should have seen Clark's face, when he found out he had a boy clone." Kara said, smiling.

"Get back here, you little…" Cisco tried to catch Conner but he flew away from Cisco and was flying towards the window.

"He's like me, when I lived with Danvers' the first couple of years." Kara said, holding her growing stomach as Barry kissed her.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you, Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> The boy at the end is Conner Kent, a.k.a. Kon-El (Superboy), Cadmus clone of Clark Kent (Superman). I have a plot prepared for him in another story but this is more like a teaser with him.
> 
> So, what did you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
